Always A Woman to Niles
by Kazlene la Suicine
Summary: Based off the song "Always a Woman to Me" by Billy Joel. Niles pulls a prank on C.C that involves business, and he feels compelled to make it up to her. What will he discover and will this lead to something more?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I based this off the song "Always a Woman to Me" by Billy Joel. The song lyrics will be in italics and in the actual paragraph because it is used in the narrative. So look out! This is also a multi-chapter fic so the whole song isn't in a chapter. enjoy**

C.C Babcock reclined on the green loveseat as she looked over the piles of scripts on Maxwell Sheffield's large oak desk. She observed her fellow producer thoroughly read the script in the cream folder on top of the stack of scripts. Of course, she had already read through them, but she was much more productive than her partner. Suddenly, the door slammed open as Fran and Niles paraded into the office. The wife of Maxwell Sheffield took her seat at the edge of the desk. Her skirt rose up higher than necessary as she crossed her legs which caused a distraction for Maxwell. The nasally voice of Fran peirced the air, and despite the fact that C.C ignored whatever Fran had said to her husband, C.C was aware that it would be a distraction to their work.

C.C heard Maxwell respond lovingly to Fran, "Oh, I'd love to darling, but I do have a lot of work that needs to get done." C.C examined how he tenderly placed his hand under his wife's chin and his apologetic smile to Fran's pleading brown doe-eyes.

"But this is so important to me and ma," Fran begged as she glanced at Niles for assistance. He was always scheming and loved making Miss Babcock's life a living hell. He certainly had a plan that would benefit his best friend and torture his nemesis.

Niles poured a cup of tea and handed it to Maxwell. "Darling, I need to get these scripts read. I need a next big hit," Maxwell explained to his wife as he took the cup of tea. He reclined in his green chair as he wished there was a solution to their dilemma.

Niles grinned evilly, "Well Sir, if I may suggest, why don't you have Miss Babcock read through them and pick out the best ones. Then tommorow, you could read through those and make an executive decision." C.C scowled as she rose out of her relaxed posistion. Her body was tense with anger, and her eyes glinted with pain that she planned to cause Niles.

"Oh could you, C.C?" Maxwell asked, "It would mean so much for Franny and I." As much as his business partner did not want to do more work in the office, she did not feel as though she could say no.

Niles saw the fake polite smile on the blonde woman's face, and he realized that _she can kill with a smile._ He poured another cup of tea and handed it to Fran.

"Thank you C.C," Maxwell said warmly, "and I promise to have a decision tommorow afternoon."

C.C scoffed amd replied sarcastically, "Sure you will, and Niles is going to make an actual career move." She left the office knowing that she could snap every person's neck in the office especially Niles. She was used to his pranks but felt messing with her business life was just simply evil.

Niles with a proud smirk had followed the tall blonde woman out of the room. "Oh don't cry, Babs, we can't have you melting," he said as C.C glared at him.

She let out a sultry laugh that shook Niles to the core. "You'd have to clean it up, Butler Boy. You know if you actually did your job," C.C retorted with a smirk on her face. She placed her hands on her hips and didn't break her stride as she continued to the kitchen. Niles knew their routine, but something in C.C's body language assured him that she was pissed off. When he reached the kitchen, C.C glared at him. Niles felt _She could wound with her eyes._ The idea frightened and thrilled him. Niles grabbed the pot of coffee and poured some for his nemesis. He handed it to her, and she took a long sip of it.

The blonde woman shook her head and said solemnly, "There's got to be something in the water here. It explains the lack of responsibility here." Niles couldn't tell if she was teasing him or if she was making a general statement.

"Whatever it is," Niles teased, "It's making you age faster."

"You're probably right," She quietly agreed. She felt older than her age simply because she carried Sheffield-Babcock productions on her shoulder. She wasn't Atlas. She wasn't born to carry the world with her body.

"What did you say?" Niles asked incredulously as if she was revealing her vulnerabilities.

C.C shook her head and took another sip of coffee. "Nothing," she lied. She ,with the coffee cup in her right hand,left the kitchen. Niles was confused by her abnormal actions. _She can ruin your faith with her casual lies_ he thought as he pondered the behaviors of C.C Babcock.

Niles did not have a clue about the inner workings of the tall blonde producer. She was able to control her emotions better than most people he knew._ She only reveals what she wants you to see._ She was known as the Bitch of Broadway. She was ruthless and a business woman through and through. No one knew much about her family life except her obvious issues with her father, and she had a playful betting relationship with her brother. She only explained that right before they came to visit her. Then, she never brought them up again. Niles also did not know much about her personal life. She didn't date often, but it usually ended in disaster when it did. Even Niles had been there when she read her break-up letter from Chandler, and she didn't cry or go running to ice cream.

Niles realized C.C probably had deeper feelings than he realized especially about his prank. Somehow, he felt compelled to figure out how she felt and make it up to her.\


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the all the reviews on chapter one =). Seriously, It helps me think so keep em' coming. In other news, I don't own any character from the Nanny or the song "Always a Woman to Me." So Enjoy**

Niles paced in the hallway outside the office. He couldn't simply approach Miss Babcock about her emotions unless he felt like dying that die. He couldn't be gentle and concerned; however, she would know something was going on. When he did five paces around the hall, he came to the conclusion that he would go with another approach which was dangerous but the most appropriate for their complicated relationship. Niles took a deep breath and knocked firmly on the door. He heard a "Come in" from the office, and he entered cautiously.

C.C Babcock was sitting in Maxwell's pine green chair while her elbows rested on the large oak desk. Her head was resting on her knuckles. She was thoroughly reading a script while her black ball point scratched the yellow lined paper of her notepad. She flipped the page of the script as she let out of a heavy sigh. Her reading glasses slipped to the tip of her nose, and she mindlessly pushed them up. "What do you want, Butler boy" she finally asked refusing to meet his twinkling blue eyes.

"Well, babs," He said with a boyish grin as she shuddered at the nickname, "Although, I'd never allow you to serve me, I..."

"Can it," C.C. growled looking up from her extensive notes about the play she was reading, "You'd be dreaming if that were to ever happen." She turned back to her work as if she was completely determined not to let anything or anyone distract her.

"Sounds like a nightmare," Niles said with a smirk. He had won their little game, but C.C. was barely recognizing his existence. _She hides like a child_ in a pant-suit and tough exterior Niles observed the woman. On any other day, she would be thoroughly enjoying their bickering. Her eyes would be lit from the life their banter brought. Today, it seemed to drag her down, and she was refusing to let herself carried away.

C.C. finally asked, "Why are you here, Niles?" She continued reading and taking notes. She finally finished the script, and put it aside. She could not understand why NIles felt the need to pester her. She was already stuck in the office and doing Maxwell's share of work again. Was it neccessary that he make her time in the office completely unbearable?

Niles replied coyly, "Oh, Just trying to figuring out whether or not you'll need dirt for your grave."

C.C raised an eyebrow as she watched the Butler's expression. 'Why?" she asked unsure if she really wanted to know the answer or not.

"Because, I think you'll be buried by your own work soon," Niles replied coolly. He noticed C.C's jaw nearly slam against the floor, then she bit her lip in complete frustration. She rolled her blue eyes that built-up anger made them sparkle. She quickly removed herself from the comfort of the chair. Before Niles knew it, C.C. Babcock had a firm grip on the white collar of the butler's shirt. His back was slammed to the wall and the woman's face was inches from his.

"And did I choose this, Butler boy?" She hissed. "You and I damn well know that I am here because of your ingenious idea. Did I ever occur that I get sick of picking up Maxwell's slack? Did I occur to you that maybe I need a day off? I carry Sheffield-Babcock productions. I'm the damn reason you get your fucking paycheck. And I get no credit, whatsoever. So tell me, is this even worth my time? I..." She slowly let go of the collared white shirt. She slowly backed away from Niles as if he was the emotions that she was dealing with. She wasn't aware she was capable of such emotion, and it was evident to both Niles and C.C. She backed into the green chair and went back to work. She was planning to keep her composure until the Butler left, but a single tear fell down her cheek.

Most people would have been terrified by C.C. Babcock's animalistic display, but Niles had a small grin on his face. His plan was a complete success. Her ferocity and her forward behavior almost endeared him. _But she's always a woman to me _Niles thought even though the angry woman nearly strangled him.

Niles walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of water for himself. His mind attempted to digest all the woman had said and did, but the most prominent thing was Niles caused her anger and her attack. He had never realized that he had possibly played a significant part in the producer's life. He took a sip of water as if it would submerge the idea. He couldn't deny that his emotions towards the woman were confusing but powerful. Niles took another gulp of water and looked at his watch. It was precisely 12: 13 p.m. He needed to make lunch for the upset producer upstairs even though she was ready to stab a knife through his chest by now.

He made a turkey and cheese sandwich with fresh lettuce and tomato. He put some tangy honey mustard on the sandwich with a kaiser roll. He put it on the nicest plate in the house and placed it on the silver tray. He poured a cup of fresh coffee and put it on the tray. He carried it into the office. He opened the white door of the office and met C.C Babcock's deep blue eyes. He saw her instantly try to compose herself even though it was evident that she had been crying. In that moment, Niles's heart melted. _She could leave you to love_ he thought as he watched her to regain her icy proffessional demeanor.

"I brought you lunch," Niles announced, "I figured after the day you're having, you wouldn't want in your doggy bowl." He gave a small boyish grin as he placed the tray on the desk.

"Butler lessons are doing you wonders," C.C. gave a husky chuckle. Niles noticed C.C's tone was appreciative even though she was still mad at him.

"I've got to get back to work," C.C. mumbled under her breath as though she needed someone's company even if it was Niles. _She could take you or leave you_ Niles realized. Work came first to the blonde, but she was lonely if not completely alone in this world. He debated between staying in the office, offering to stay, or say he'd check up on the woman.

"If you need me, just call. I'll be there for you, I promise," Niles said mindlessly. His words caught up with him and a look of shock appeared on both their faces. C.C's head had jolted up in massive confusion and her eyes were wide. Nothing of the nature had been spoken between them in the fifteen years they had known one another.

C.C. asked incredulously, "What did you say?" Niles stood paralyzed. _She can ask for the truth_ he reminded himself, but he was unsure how much of himself he should reveal.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Obviously I don't own the Nanny or it's characters or the song. Song lyrics are in italics so look for them. If you like what you read please review for me and make suggestions where you want this to go.**

"What did you just say?" C.C. repeated more firmly as she moved from the desk. Her blue eyes were locked with Nile's. As she moved towards him, he moved backwards until his back hit the white door. "Please Niles," she pleaded without sounding too eager; however, she felt like she was a child begging her parents to buy her something at a toy store.

Niles studied the impatient woman. She was glowing with anticipation, but she was composed as if Niles telling the truth wouldn't affect her or affect their complicated relationship. He rested the back of his head against the door and closed his eyes. He did not want to lie to her, but telling the truth would change everything. Besides, he already accidentally revealed his underlying need to take care of her. It wasn't his fault if C.C. Babcock did not catch on. Niles opened his eyes to see the woman's big blue eyes staring at him. After all the pranks he pulled on her, asking for the truth was never a wise thing for his nemesis to do. _But she'll never believe you_ Niles reminded himself. He heard the clicking of C.C's heels against the floor as she awaited an answer.

"It's nothing," Niles said quietly, "Don't worry about it." He slowly turned the door handle and pulled it open forcing Niles to move forward. He swiftly turned around and tried to exit the office, but C.C. quickly grabbed his upper arm and dug her perfectly manicured nails into his forearm. "Watch what you're doing with those claws," The butler snapped.

C.C. dug her nails deeper and smirked. " Look, Hazel, I'm not stupid," she said coolly, "So pull that feather duster out of your ass and be real with me." She loosened her grip on his arm and secretly admired his strong arms. Niles turned around to face her, but neither one of them made a sound. The blonde woman could tell Niles was unwilling to repeat himself, and she sharply turned around and slammed the office door shut leaving the man in the hallway. "I'll get it out of him," She said to herself as she reclined in the green chair and went back to work.

By the time C.C. Babcock had finished reading through the pile of scripts and taking notes, she could hear her stomach growl. She put her notes in her designer black leather bag before she left the office and went downstairs. When she reached the foyer, she saw Niles dusting the table which the phone rested on."Well, Tidy Bowl, it's been a real pleasure," the blonde woman said sarcastically, "But I am going to leave before you pull something out of those shorts."

"Don't let the door hit you on your way out," Niles said with a small grin. He opened the closet door to get her long red coat and hesistantly grabbed it. Then he stopped, remembering the children had plans for that night, and the adults and Sylvia had gotten dinner at a resturaunt.

"Miss Babcock, would you like to stay for dinner?" Niles asked. Surely eating with him was better than eating alone. He noticed the surprised expression on the woman's face turn into a pondering pensive one.

"What's in it for you?" C.C. asked expecting some money or some hideous prank that would cause food poisoning to be involved.

"Nothing," Niles admitted. He noticed his nemesis thoroughly studying him as if she knew when he was lying. He had to keep from chuckling as he remembered all the times she should have done this such as sending her to Mr. Sheffield's room on her birthday to see him and Fran in bed together.

C.C. asked," I'm not going to get food poisoning, am I?"

Niles could tell she did not trust him and rightfully so. "No, nothing at your expense, Miss Babcock."

"Oh, alright then," She replied as if she had been convinced that she was not going to die. She noticed a warm smile appear on Nile's face. He knew she was an educated woman, but he never grasped how practical she was. He noticed how protective she was over herself,_ and she'll take what you give_ _her as long as it's free._

"Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes," Niles said as he headed to the kitchen. He was followed by the female producer. She leaned against the kitchen counter as a homely familiar aroma filled the kitchen.

"Niles," C.C. asked impressed, " what are you making?"

Niles answered lightly, "Tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches." He looked at C.C. who had a genuine smile on her face and her eyes were as wide as a child's on Christmas morning. The butler could easily tell that he made on of her favorite meals although he doubted she would ever admit it.

"Sounds delicious," C.C. admitted. Niles prepared their food and they took their seats beside one another at the wooden table in the kitchen. They ate in peaceful silence until the blonde woman took a bite into her grilled cheese. "Oh my god," she exclaimed almost yelling, "That is so good!"

"I bet you don't hear that often," Niles teased earning a smack in the same arm that was punctured by the producer's nails. C.C. released a husky laugh that sent shivers down NIle's spine.

"My dear, sweet, overcompensating for his small spatula, Niles," she said with a smirk. She ate some tomato soup then quickly searched through the cabinets until she found a bag of goldfish. She hurried back and poured the orange colored snack into her tomato soup.

"What are you, a child?" laughed Niles. It had barely taken any time for C.C. to find the Goldfish although she had never gone through the Sheffields' cabinets. _ Yeah, she steals like a theif_ Niles observed as he thanked the lord that she wasn't a criminal.

"I'll take that as a compliment from you," C.C. replied as she ate some more soup with Goldfish in it. "But that would mean someone would have to take care of me," she continued with a smirk.

Niles responded, "That poor soul, I'd imagine you to be a handful." He meant it honestly and he noticed the slight nod in C.C's head as she remembered her childhood.

C.C. finished her grilled cheese sandwich and grinned. "Do you think you could handle me?" she asked. She pressed her head against his shoulder. There was something almost seductive in her tone, but Niles couldn't tell if she was trying to get something out of him or if she genuinely wanted him. Her blue eyes were looking at him, and he could feel a bead of sweat roll from his forehead.

"Only if you really needed me," he answered as he felt his reserve weaken, "besides you would be able to find me and make me." He dropped his spoon on the floor and a dramatic clink filled the air. He noticed C.C's triumphant grin. She was devious, well-prepared, wicked,_ but she's always a woman to me_ Niles thought as the woman got out of her chair.

She put her dirty dishes in the sink after she finished their meal. "Thanks for dinner," C.C said politely. She left the kitchen and got her long coat and her purse. She walked back in and gave a quick goodbye wave to Niles. She opened the kitchen door that lead outside. Niles looked at the dark of night and sighed. New York City wasn't particularly safe at night especially for wealthy, beautiful women.

"Have a safe flight," Niles said refrencing his witch insults. C.C. rolled her eyes as she left the mansion. Getting a taxi to and from work was part of C.C's daily routine._ Oh, she takes care of herself_ Niles reminded himself. Besides, the taxi cab drivers knew how to drive. He knew she was strong, independent, and tempermental. People would be scared to hurt her. She was going to be fine.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So obvious Disclaimer: I don't own The Nanny or the characters, or I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. The song is "Always a Woman" by Billy Joel. Lastl**y, **thank you all for the reviews, and keep 'em coming. **

"So did you have a good day?" Fran asked as she sat down at the kitchen table. She took a sip of her chamomile tea with honey that Niles had prepared for her. She smiled as the liquid met her lips, and she thought of her loving husband that was doing some work before they went to bed.

The blonde hair, blue eyed butler eyed the woman in the fuzzy purple robe. He couldn't admit that he did not mind having Miss Babcock around all day. He continued wiping down with a wet rag the counters and replied, "Oh it was alright. The witch buried herself in work all day." He began questioning whether Miss Babcock had gotten to her penthouse without any harm. He reminded himself that she was a grown woman and was accustommed to riding in a taxi everyday. However, the nagging feeling that she was not alright lingered.

Fran finished her tea and handed NIles the empty coffee cup. "Well, I'm off to bed," Fran yawned. The butler rinsed the mug and put it in the dishwasher. Before, she left the kitchen, the phone began ringing. "I wonder who could be calling at this hour," Fran thought aloud. They both guessed that Sylvia was calling for her daughter.

"I'll go get it," Fran announced leaving the kitchen.

A few moments later, Fran reentered the kitchen with the portable white phone. "Niles," she said worriedly, "It's for you. It's St. Matthew's hospital." She handed the phone to the befuddled butler.

Niles could feel his heart sink to the depths of his chest. His anxiety made him feel as if it was impossible to move. He grabbed the phone and slowly brought it to his ear. "This is NIles," he said in a voice that he didn't recognize as his own. His hands began shaking as he began thinking that perhaps Miss Babcock was in the hospital. He did not want to even think about why she would be in the hospital, but his mind began looking for every plausible reason.

The nurse from the hospital said sweetly, "C.C. Babcock has been in a car accident, and she has you listed as her emergency contact. Do you think you can come down here?"

NIle's heart began slamming against his rib cage. He had lost his dear friend and Mr. Sheffield's first wife in a car accident. He gulped and responded solemnly, "I'll be right there." He hung up the phone and put it on the table. He noticed Fran's inquisitive eyes, and he was desperately trying to keep himself composed.

"What is it, sweetie?" Fran asked concerned.

"Miss Babcock has been in a car accident," he repeated,"I'm going to go the hospital. Can you inform Mr. Sheffield?" Fran nodded and scurried to Maxwell's office. She rushed through the door to see her husband with his glasses reading the list of best scripts that his business partner had left him.

"Miss Babcock has been in a car accident,"blurted Fran gasping for breath as she reached the desk. "Niles has been called up there."

"Oh goodness," Maxwell Sheffield said, "Do you know if she's alright?"

"She's in the hospital," Fran said, "So we can only hope."

Meanwhile, Niles got into the town car. As he drove to the hospital, he mentally cursed New York traffic even though traffic was not horrible at all. He was determined to see C.C. and make sure she was alive. Although, it took twenty minutes to get to St. Matthew's hospital, Niles felt as if he had just driven for two hours in heavy traffic. He rushed out of the car making sure he had the keys and locked the doors. He ran to the nurse's station. "I'm Niles," he said, " Where is Miss Babcock?"

Before the nurse could reply, a woman's voice yelled, "I've just been in a goddamn car accident. Get me some pain killers! I have the money and power to sue the hospital for everything it's worth." Niles smiled to himself and took off in the direction of the loud voice. He saw the blonde woman on a bed with no sheets. She was yelling at a doctor and nurse, and they looked frightened and shocked at the patient's behavior.

"Are you her husband?" the nurse asked. It was hospital policy if C.C. and Niles weren't related or married, that Niles wouldn't be able to see her in her grotesque condition.

"Yes," snapped C.C. Babcock. "Now honey," she said sternly, " Will you tell these idiots to get me some fucking painkillers?" Niles took her hand as he sat at the edge of the bed. He found her hand to be softer and more delicate than he ever imagined._ She can wait if she wants_ Niles thought jokingly. Although the woman was screaming at the hospital staff, he could see that she was lashing out because she was in pain and was frightened.

"What's wrong with her?" NIles asked the doctor. He kept a firm grip on C.C's hand as if letting go of her hand meant losing her. He noticed that she was bleeding, and there were large cuts on her arm and her left side was red from the blood.

"She has a few cuts and glass imbedded. She has a pretty bad side wound, but we should be able to fix that up with no problem. She will be absoloutely fine," the doctor replied," She's pretty lucky."

"Not lucky enough to get some fucking painkillers," retorted the patient.

"That's my girl," Niles inaudibly muttered.

"We don't know if she needs to be unconscious for her side wound," the doctor said as if he was a vet treating an unruly dog, "We don't want to give her anything that would jeopardize her treatment." Both NIles and C.C. frowned simutaneously. The man didn't want to see her in pain, and the woman didn't want to be suffering. The doctor and nurse left to give the "couple" some time before they fixed her up.

"So can I ask why I am your emergency contact?" NIles asked as soon as he knew the doctors were out of ear-shot.

C.C. replied with a soft laugh, "I always thought if I was going to end up in a hospital, it'd be due to one of your hideous pranks, and I wanted you to be responsible for your actions." She gave a weak smile. Niles grinned back feeling a sense of importance from the woman. He wiped his eyes with his hands.

"Hey, tidy bowl," C.C. said reassuringly to him, "You know how to wipe things properly. Don't half-ass it." She gave his hand a small squeeze as her joke really meant"I'll be fine, I promise."

"I know," he replied.

Luckily for them, she let out a sharp cry of pain. The hospital began treating C.C. after she threatened to stab the doctor with the glass imbedded in her arm if they didn't help her soon. Around 2 a.m, she was in a hospital bed. "Why can't I leave, Niles?" C.C. asked him. She figured Niles would have issues sleeping like she did when he had his heart attack. Also, car accidents brought back memories of Sara's death to both of them.

"You lost a lot of blood," Niles replied as he stared at the off-white colored walls. "You need a day to recover."_ She's ahead of her time _the Butler thought. He knew she just wanted to go home and sleep so she could work the following day. "You never told me what happened," Niles said to the blonde woman.

C.C. sighed and replied, " When I was riding home, the cab driver passed by a car. Well, apparent the taxi driver owed the other guys drug money. The men in the other car swerved into the taxi and opened their door into the taxi. I ended up rolling out of the car into the sidewalk, but I had to crawl through the window which had broken from being swerved into." She rested her head on the hospital pillow and yawned. She took the other pillow and held it to her chest.

"What are you doing?" Niles asked intrigued by her unexpected actions.

The blonde woman closed her eyes and replied," I know better than to answer that question." Although she had lost a significant amount of blood, and the nurse finally gave her some strong painkillers, she knew better than to give Niles information that he could use against her.

"What if I promise, because you're in the hospital, that I will not use this against you?" Niles asked. He figured if he gave a valid reason, the drowsy woman would surrender the information.

C.C. asked distrustfully, "Why would you do that?" She pulled the pale blue blanket to her shoulders. She grunted because laying on her side was causing her mild discomfort. She layed on her back and let out a soft sigh of relief.

She's strong-willed and keen for a woman on painkillers, _oh-she never gives out_ information without thorough examination Niles realized. "Because you were so good to me when I had a heart attack," Niles replied, "So I can afford to be nice to you this once."

"How'd you..." She began to ask.

"Mr. Sheffield and Fran told me that you stayed by my side religiously," he answered.

C.C. yawned and finally answered his question, "I'm used to sleeping with Chester. It's weird to be sleeping alone."

"I didn't expect to hear those words from you," teased Niles. The blonde woman threw the white pillow that was in her arms at him. The pillow hit him in the face. Before he could react, he noticed that she had fallen asleep. "Goodnight, Miss Babcock," he said kindly. He put the pillow that she had thrown at him against on of the arms of the chair. He laid against the blow and put his legs on top of the other arm rest of the grey chair. He slipped into slumber as he silently promised himself to make sure that he would always be there for the sleeping woman.

The following morning, Niles awoke to C.C. yelling at a young nurse. "I'm fine," she growled, "Now let me out of here."

"But the doctor said..." the nurse said intimidated by the tempermental patient who was giving her a death-glare.

"I do not need surgery. I feel great," C.C. argued, "Now can I leave?" The nurse stalked away and brought back the doctor, who had the priveledge of treating her.

The doctor said calmly, "We have to run a few tests before we can let you leave."

C.C. growled, "I just want to get the hell out of here." _And she never gives in_ Niles admired although he could imagine the hate C.C. had towards hospitals.

"Only if everything comes back normal," the doctor replied. Luckily for the agitated patient, she was able to leave that afternoon. Niles drove her to her penthouse, which wasn't far so C.C. could not complain about Niles driving like an old man.

"Thanks for everything,"C.C. said sincerely, "I couldn't have done this without you." She opened the door when she reached her apartment building.

Niles smiled and replied, "I told you. I am always here when you need me." He watched her walk into the apartment building before he headed back to the Sheffield mansion.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Again, thank you to the wonderful person who reviewed Chapter four. You know the disclaimer, I'm not writing** **it again. It's in the past chapters if you feel compelled to read the disclaimer.**

"Niles!" bellowed Maxwell Sheffield from his office. Ever since C.C. Babcock's car accident, she had been primarily working from her home. Although the accident occurred a week ago, Maxwell had been more stressed than usual, and Niles had to run to the grocery store for his errands, deliver his boss's contracts, and go to Miss Babcock's apartment for contracts and whatever else Maxwell needed. Niles stopped vaccuuming and let out a heavy sigh. He trodded to see the producer bent over some paperwork on his desk.

"Yes sir?" Niles said entering the office.

Maxwell looked up at his butler and asked, "Can you pick up C.C. and take her to the theatre for auditions?" He put the papers in an envelope and sealed it. He put it in his briefcase and let out a heavy sigh.

"Yes sir," Niles replied, "is there anything else I can do for you?" Maxwell gave some thought into Niles's question and began tapping his pen against a folder on his desk.

Finally, he responded, "Ask C.C. when she is coming back to work here. Things were so much simpler when she constantly worked here."

Niles responded dutifully, "Yes sir." He left the office while casually shaking his head. He didn't understand how his boss could be so insensitive. C.C. Babcock was probably frightened of dying in a taxi, and she was still getting her work done. Of course, Mr. Sheffield did not understand, because he never had to commute his work. In that moment, Niles realized why C.C. was always in a bad mood. She had to do travel and do more work for their production company, and no one cared.

When Niles got to the living room, he grabbed the phone and dialed it as if he had memorized the number long ago. A familiar "Hello, hello" answered the phone. "Hello, Miss Babcock," he said calmly, "Be ready in ten minutes, I have the displeasure of taking you to the theatre for auditions."

"Fine," grumbled the blonde woman. When Niles got to the apartment building, he sighed. He parked the car and tapped his fingers against the steering wheel. He had said ten minutes. Why wasn't she on time? Of course, she was rarely punctual anything. He looked at the enterance of the apartment until the woman with sparkling blue eyes wearing a black pencil skirt and white blouse. She wore a white vest over her white blouse, and Niles couldn't think of a day when she looked more attractive. He got out of the car and opened the passenger side door for her.

"Dear lord, woman, are you only on time for happy hour?" asked Niles chuckling as he shook his head. He started the car and headed to the theatre.

C.C. rolled her eyes and said lowly, "I will be today. Casting lead roles is going to be absoloutely hellish. The only thing that would be worse is if you and your feather duster decided to distract me from my work." She looked out the car window to observe the grey buildings of the city and the people walking on the side walk. Something about her vacant stare gave Niles the impression that she did not want to discuss work.

"So when are you coming back to the Sheffield residence?" asked Niles as he remembered that Maxwell needed her to work in a closer proximity to him.

C.C. scoffed and replied, "I thought you'd want me as far from you as possible?" She brushed a blonde lock of hair behind her ear, and her big blue eyes couldn't help but land on Niles's face. She wondered if the butler missed having her around. Torturing her was his hobby.

"Mr. Sheffield finds it easier on him to have you working there," Niles answered although he detested the words that exited his mouth. He was surprised by the woman's lack of reaction. _She just changes her mind_ he thought hopefully. He continued, "But I don't mind you staying in your evil lair."

"I actually wasn't planning on coming back," she admitted with an evil grin. She noticed the butler began to grimace. "but I couldn't leave you alone with your feather duster."

Niles breaked at the light and wondered if she was coming back because of him or Maxwell Sheffield. "You do realize that Mr. Sheff-" he began as he stepped on the gas.

"Oh stop it," she snapped as if she expected Niles knew better about her behavior. She was sick of the man they were discussing. Furthermore, she did not have her morning coffee so she was not in a fantastic mood. " I know. I was at the wedding. You know he wants me around so he can do whatever the hell he wants, and I can manage everything. That's all it is and ever will be. I know that."

Niles could tell she was irritated at her business partner and his lack of work ethic."Then why do you throw yourself at him?" he asked completely befuddled at the woman. She seemed completely sick of , and she continued to throw herself after him.

"It's none of your damn business," she growled. Niles parked the car in front of the theatre, and C.C. Babcock exited the car without a "thank you" or a "goodbye." Although Niles were returning to normal, he was going to miss the gentler, more vulnerable side of the woman.

C.C. entered the theatre lobby. It was filled with hopeful young men and women, and the Bitch of Broadway was more than happy to destroy their hopes and dreams. The vibrant men and women parted and whispered fearfully as C.C. walked into the theatre. "Hello, hello," she announced as she walked in as if she owned the place. She sat by Maxwell and pulled out a notepad with yellow paper.

"How are you feeling?" Maxwell asked her courteously.

"Peachy," she replied sardonically, "By the way, I'll be returning to the office tommorow morning." Before he could respond, C.C. yelled for the hopefuls for the main cast. She wanted things to get done as soon as possible so all the negotiations would be done in atleast two weeks.

Around noon, Niles came to bring the producers lunch. He heard a cruel, "You do realize, we can not hire you, because you're a twenty-five year old male that sounds like a five year old girl." He saw a grown male, with tears running from his eyes, running from the theatre. As much as the Butler wanted to laugh, he felt bad for the actor for the who had his dreams crushed by the woman that was notorious for terrorizing actors and choreographers throughout Broadway.

Niles entered to see another young man doing a cold-read of the script in his hand. There was definite passion in the actor's voice which fit the monologue about love. Suddenly, Maxwell interrupted him and asked, "Can you sing?" He was already impressed, but C.C. Babcock did not seem phased. After the actor sang, he looked hopefully looked at the producers.

Maxwell was ready to hire him immediately, but the blonde woman thanked him and replied stoically," We will call you if we decide to hire you. Despite your limitied experience, you weren't terrible; however, we have more actors to audition." _And she'll promise you more than the Garden of Eden_ Niles thought knowing if he said that aloud, he would have a dangerously sarcastic tone. He watched the man nod and leave in utter confusion.

The producers told the remaining actors that they were calling for an hour lunch break. Niles handed them their lunch and sat down by the blonde woman. She had one notepad on the floor and another on her lap. She took a bite into a ham and cheese sandwich. Niles had seen such an efficient woman, and he wondered how no one appreciated her.

"What do you think so far?" C.C. asked Maxwell.

"The last man, Andrew, would be perfect for our lead; however none of our female counterparts have any chemistry with him," he responded.

"Just remember, we have more atrocious auditions to go throw," C.C. replied nonchalantly, " We need to be completely positive about our decision." Niles stayed for the remainder of the auditions. He was confident that Fran could handle the house while he was away. He noticed, as the auditions, commenced that C.C. was completely honest with the actors, and completely objective. She refused to hire anyone without being completely sure they were perfect for the part. Of course, she made many of the actors cry with her brutal honesty.

Then a tall woman with dazzling green eyes and bright red-hair that rested on her shoulders began reading from the script. She sounded as if she was reading a textbook. When she was asked to sing, she sounded like a cat being hit by a car. Her eyes never left Mr. Sheffield, and C.C. looked as if she was going to murder the woman. She promptly asked the actress to leave after her audition. There was no way in hell that she was going to be in their show. The actress pouted her lips and said, "Oh, Mr. Sheffield, I will do anything to get a chance at this part." The emphasis on the word "anything" made C.C. cringe and roll her eyes. She couldn't stand women that used sex to get into show business. " I just feel this connection with this part. I'd like to take it all the way," she said more seductively winking at Mr. Sheffield.

"Listen," C.C. Babcock snapped, "We will not be wasting our time on the likes of you. If you're going to be in this business, get the tissues out of your bra and realize no self-respecting producer will hire you if you're going to sleep around." The redhead's jaw dropped as if the blonde business woman had crushed her spirit by making her come to terms with reality. The actress's head fell and she walked out of the theatre in complete humiliation. Niles realized that C.C. Babcock wasn't jealous, she was protective of Maxwell. He was too stunned to ever take action unless he was angry, but she wasn't afraid to act. Fran had started as a wild girl, so it made sense that C.C. had used jealousy in attempts to make sure Maxwell kept his head on straight and made sure Fran Fine knew where she stood. C.C. just could not break such an old habit.

No wonder, she's the Bitch of Broadway marvelled Niles. _She'll carelessly cut you_ he observed as he noticed how loyal she was and would kill anyone that messed with someone she cared about. After C.C corrected the young lady's actions, no actress tried to flirt with Maxwell Sheffield and focused on their talents.

"Well, ice queen," Niles said once the auditions were over, "do you still need that drink?" C.C. let out a sultry laugh that foreshadowed a zinger.

"Did you just get a taste of a life that doesn't involving washing someone else's underwear?" she asked. He realized she won _and laughed while you're bleeding._ Maxwell left the theatre to spend time with his wife and family. That left C.C. and Niles alone in the theatre.

"Shall I drive you to your coven?" Niles asked as the woman put her notepads and her pen in her large black purse. She grinned as she neared him.

"Or you could take me to dinner," she replied coyly, "my treat." She snaked an arm around his and grinned. He didn't have a choice but to say yes, but he wondered why she wanted to go to dinner with him unless there's something about C.C. that he didn't understand.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters and the song. Two more chapters after this! So read, love, and review**

"Where do you want to eat, Babs?" Niles asked the woman who had asked him to dinner. He opened the car door for her and closed the door after she was comfortably in her seat. He got into the driver's side and habitually adjusted the mirrors before he started the car.

"How does the Russian Tea Room sound?" C.C. asked as she examined her nails. She crossed her legs and rested her head against the back of the car seat.

Niles felt a lump in his throat. He wondered if Miss Babcock has felt it was neccessary to cross her legs with her black stilletos. Her legs looked as if they could go on for days, and Niles knew it was turning him on. She couldn't know that, or she'd never let him live it down. "Odd, I thought you would feel more at home getting trashed at a pub," Niles joked as if a barb would ease their sexual tension.

"You know, Rochester," C.C. said with a pause, "I am not going to buy you dinner if you intend to insult me all night." She crossed her arms against her chest and looked at the man in the car.

"I'll be on my best behavior, sir," Niles responded with a soft chuckle. From the corner of his eye, he noticed C.C. Babcock giving her signature eye-roll. The rest of the ride was filled with a comfortable silence except for the radio station playing soft music from the eighties.

When they got to the Russian Tea Room, the hostess sat them at one of the high tables in the corner of the resturaunt. C.C. ordered a glass of red wine and a Ceasar salad. Niles, who needed to remain sober since he planned on driving, ordered a glass of rasberry tea and chicken alfredo. They made polite conversation, and Niles acted like a complete gentleman in public. However, Niles was completely nervous. He told himself that he needed to calm down. He was with C.. He had known her for years, _but she'll bring out the best_ in you he thought. "Would you like to dance, Miss Babcock?" Niles asked standing up. His hand was slightly outstretched as he waited for her take hold of it.

C.C. took his hand and replied with a soft smile, " I was wondering when you'd ask, Tidy Bowl." She felt Niles's strong arm around her waist and his body's warmth as they danced closely. She rested her head on his shoulder. Something about him being so physically close to her was soothing and comfortable.

Niles was perfectly content dancing with C.C. Babcock; however, the three men sitting at the bar kept looking at the dancing duo and drunkenly making vulgar comments about the tall voluptous blonde woman. Niles squeezed her hand tighter and glared at the three men who were downing some whiskey. "Are you alright?" C.C. asked grabbing his attention. She pulled away to get a good look at his face.

"I'm fine," he lied through his teeth. He continued to stare menancingly at the three men. He turned his attention to their table. Their waitress had just placed their food at the table. "Our food is here," he said dragging C.C. to their table. He missed the look of disappointment on the woman's face.

While the two ate their dinner, the three men at the bar had gotten more drunk and more crude. Niles felt the need to protect her, but he could not think of a possible way to help her. "This salad is gigantic," C.C. marvelled. Unfortunately, Niles could only think of insults to use against the blonde woman.

"Not as big as what you're sitting on," Niles replied loud enough for the man to hear. He thought that he could insult Miss Babcock enough to dissaude the men from being sexually interested in her. He knew she would be furious at him, but this was the most oddly chilvarious _and the worst you can be_.

C.C's mouth was slightly agape. As soon as she realized that her mouth was open, she closed her mouth and gritted her teeth. "You and three hundred pounds of Butler have no room to talk," she growled lowly. Something about Niles's behavior was bizzarre. She was used to the insults; however there was a hallowness to them. Furthermore, he was louder than usual. She took a bite of salad and followed Niles's line of vision. She realized he was not looking at her but at the drunken men at the bar. She took a swig of wine and directed her attention to Niles.

She allowed the insults and continued to insult him back. Niles released a growl as another slurred drunken comment was made about C.C. He stared down the men until the trio turned their attention to their drinks. He looked at the woman across the table from him. Her blue eyes were surprisingly calm as if she understood what was going on. He thought they were having an awful first date, if it was even considered a date, and it was those stupid drunken men's fault. _Blame it all on yourself,_ old man Niles told himself. He had let the rude comments affect their dinner and dancing with her.

C.C. got out of her chair and mumbled, "I'll be right back." She headed towards the bathroom. While she was gone, Niles approached the men at the bar as he stole a sip of Miss Babcock's wine.

"What do you want?" one of the men demanded. He took a large gulp of alcohol. He attempted to sit up straight but almost fell out of his chair.

"Shut your large mouths," Niles demanded, "You are sorry excuses for men if you think you can just make innappropriate comments about women that you never had the pleasure of meeting." The men slowly took to their feet while laughing at him. The butler scowled as the three men surrounded him.

Another one of the drunkards chuckled and asked, "Why?" Niles frowned as the man neared him. "I mean you've seen the size of her ass and her br-" Before he could say anything, Niles punched the man in the face.

"Listen you scum," Niles snarled angrily, "She is a lady and no one will speak otherwise about her." Unfortunately for him, he was not talking to rational people. Before he could think, one of the men was holding Niles back so he wouldn't be able to fight. The other men were punching him and mainly missing, but two hits landed.

C.C. exited the bathroom and saw the men beating up Niles. She pulled the two men who were hurting Niles away by the back of their matching blazers. She managed to scare the man holding Niles just by glaring at him with her icy blue eyes. "Assholes," she grumbled as she helped Niles to his feet.

"What kind of lady are ya'?" One of the men asked while shaking with fright.

Her confidence never faltered, and she exuded strength. She smirked and replied coldly, "One that used to be a man." Although she lied to scare the three drunk men even more, Niles was warmed by her using on of his insults to ward off creeps. She was strong, beautiful, and a damn good liar, _cause she's always a woman to me_ thought Niles as he examined C.C.

"Let's get out of here, Merry Maid," C.C. replied as she helped him to the car. She took the keys and got into the driver's seat as he got into the passenger's side. "You know, Butler Boy," she said amused, "I would think you'd be used to getting your hands dirty." She started the car and began driving.

"Where are we going?" Niles asked looking at the woman who was in complete control of the situation.

C.C. replied as she shifted lanes, "My place is closer." She took out her cell phone from her purse and handed it to Niles. "You better call Maxwell. You'll be back cleaning toilets around eight-thirty tommorow morning." Niles did what he was told although Fran assumed he was getting lucky, and Maxwell didn't understand why his butler got into a fight.

_She can take care of herself_ Niles admired how C.C. was keeping perfectly calm despite his black eye and bloody lip. He realized that she was feircely loyal to people she cared about. She was speeding in order to get Niles to her house sooner so she could take care of him. She had no problem taking care of people she cared about. Of course, she cared about Maxwell. He had married her best friend. Niles couldn't help but wonder how she felt about him as she helped him out of the car and lead him to the elevator.

She unlocked her apartment door to reveal her pristine apartment. The white floors reflected the lights from the ceiling. Her apartment matched her usual attire: her furniture was black to contrast her white floor and walls. There were few ornate decorations or pictures for that matter. Niles noticed there was a framed picture of C.C. and Sara on the glass coffee table. He was beckoned to the kitchen by C.C. She put an ice pack on Nile's black eye. "For once, the Ice Queen's powers are used for good," he mused jokingly.

"Well, you wouldn't need my powers if you were man enough to fend for yourself," she replied. "Hold it there," she instructed as she slammed the freezer door shut. She got some paper towel and dampened it. She had no earthly idea what to do for a bloody lip, but doing anything was better than nothing.

She lead him to the couch. She held the wet paper towel to his bloody lip and watched it turn red. "What happened over there?" C.C. finally asked as she threw the bloody paper towel away. She got another and began cleaning off the blood.

Niles answered, "In all due respect, I'd rather not discuss it tonight." He wondered if C.C. was going to throw him out or if his injury would appeal to the little mercy she had.

"Alright," C.C. said as if she had expected that response from him, "but I do want an expectation soon."_ She can wait if she wants_ Niles said to himself . Although he was shocked, he knew that since his heart attack she had become more patient.

She left the room to get him a pillow and blanket. "You can sleep on the couch," she said coldly as she picked up Chester.

"Thank you, Miss Babcock," Niles replied as he put the pillow at the end of the couch.

C.C. said quietly as if it was the hardest confession that she ever needed to make, "I'm always here if you need me."


	7. Chapter 7

Niles's jaw hit the floor. He could not believe that C.C. Babcock had said the same sentence he had when he had taken her home from the hospital; furthermore, he had let it slip in the Sheffield mansion over a week ago. Unlike Niles's revelation, she had said it on purpose. "Miss Babcock," he muttered, but before he could say anything more, she had run off to her room. He got off the couch and walked to the end of the hall. He guessed that Miss Babcock's bedroom door would be closed and locked. He closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. He realized if he was unable to get C.C. to own up to her feelings, she would repress them until they surfaced with her volatile temper. He knocked on the closed door and called, "Miss Babcock."

"Go away," C.C. yelled. She rested her head against the white door as she slid to the floor. She pulled her knees to her chest. There was no way she was going to give Niles ammonition to destroy her. She rested her chin on her knees as she wondered how she had managed to get herself into this situation. Why did she decide to make that confession? She wasn't drunk so what the hell was going through her head?

Niles answered adamently,"I am not leaving until we talk about this." He prayed the firmness in his tone would reassure the woman on the other side of the door. He kept his hand on the door and said firmly, "We need to discuss this." He imagined Miss Babcock was frightened that he would use whatever she said against her._ She's ahead of her time_, but that made her scared to say or do anything unless she knew how it would affect her.

C.C. yelled like a young child, "I don't want to talk to you!" She could feel the tears spring from her eyes and carelessly wiped them aside. There was no way she was going to open her bedroom door and talk about her feelings with Niles of all people. It would not be routine for them; clearly, everything between them would change. That would affect her work which was pretty much her life.

"You damn infuriating woman," Niles said loudly. He crossed his arms against his chest. "Stop being a coward and face me like a man." He backed away from the door as he heard it unlock. He saw the poor woman with a stern expression. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes with red from the wiped away tears. She crossed her arms against her chest and leaned against the open door. She had not changed out of her white blouse, and black vest and pencil skirt. She tapped her bare foot on the floor as if it was intended to intimidate Niles, but he was accustomed to her "Bitch of Broadway" mode and it did not scare him in the slightest.

"Will you talk to me about this?" Niles asked grabbing her elbows. His blue eyes met hers. He wanted her to know he was being sincere ad was not going to use her emotions to crush the proud woman. He wondered how she could be the collected, confident, and strong at The Russian Tea Room and become the emotionally closed-off, scared, and stubborn girl she was now.

"No," she snapped turning her face away from him to break eye contact. _Oh-she never gives out_ anything about her feelings or anything to be used at her expense.

"Look at me," he said firmly as he tried to move her chin with his hand so she would be looking at him. She moved her face again. "Will you look at me, you stubborn woman?" He demanded. Her icy blue eyes met his as she stared at him. "Now," Niles said with finality in his voice, "Let's go talk about this like civil human beings if you can think you can manage that."

C.C. lead him into her bedroom. She had a queen sized bed with a deep red comforter and black egyptian cotton sheets. Her glasses and alarm clock was on her bedside table. She took a seat on her bed, and Niles sat beside her. She looked at the man beside her. She had no idea what she was supposed to say. She asked herself why he couldn't have left her alone.

Niles took a deep breath and began to look around the room, because he didn't know how to start the conversation. "Miss Babcock," he said awkwardly, "Why did you run away?" He noticed a slightly amused smirk form on the woman's lips.

"Well," she replied biting her bottom lip, "I don't have a good enough reason to tell you." Her ability to force a confession was impressive, but she predicted that the two of them would be at a deadlock for quite some time.

"What do you mean, Babs?" Niles asked as he pondered whether or not he could avoid the impending question. He noticed a flicker in C.C. Babcock's eyes, and he was unsure what to expect.

"Why should I tell you why I reacted the way I did?" C.C. challenged, " You didn't tell me what happened at the resturaunt." She straightened her posture and bit her bottom lip. She stood up and placed her hands firmly on her hips.

Niles snapped, "Because you didn't get physically harmed." It was a weak excuse, and he knew that; however, a pathetic excuse was better than nothing. He looked at the woman standing in front of him. Her blue eyes were searching for answer in his eyes. She was thoroughly examing his facial features as if she was looking over a contract.

"Well, it's not my fault an deceprit,old Butler can't defend himself," C.C. snarled. Her blue eyes were boring into his flesh. " I took care of you so that gives me some right to know what happened." She slowly tapped her foot against the floor.

Niles stood up. He was uncomfortably close to the woman standing in front of him. "Well, it's your fault I got in the fight to begin with," he growled. C.C. furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. All she knew is that she stopped the three men from beating Niles to a bloody pulp. She had never spoken to the trio before the resturaunt or before she defended Niles.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she questioned.

Niles wondered why she was being so unrelenting. He knew C.C. Babcock was harsh and stubborn, _and she never gives in_; however, that night she was more determined to pry information from him as if it was money from a backer for a play.

"Want to know what I think?" She growled, "I think you are terrified of yourself and what ever the hell you are feeling. So, tell me why the hell I should open up to you when you are too scared to do a damn thing about it." Her icy blue eyes were locked on his. Her gaze paralyzed Niles. As much as he hated to admit it, she was absoloutely right in her assessment. There was a pregnant silence between them, and he needed to decide whether he was going to tell her what happened.

"I'll make you a deal," Niles said with hesistation, "I will tell you what happened if you tell me why you ran off."

"Fine," she snapped. She looked calmly at the man in front of her. Although she hadn't planned on telling Niles why she disappeared, a confession was a fair price to pay. _She just changes her mind_ to get anywhere with the butler. "I ran away because I drew attention to one of our unspoken truths," she said as if it was completely obvious.

"Go on," Niles pressed.

"And," she said closing her eyes, " I didn't know how that would affect whatever it is...between...us." She stopped knowing nothing else needed explanation. Both of them were terrified of how the other would react to matters of the hearts especially when their relationship bordered on hatred. It could be the set-up to the ideal prank and crush each other, or it could be the beginning of something wonderful. She opened her eyes and looked up at the man. "Your turn," she said.

Niles moved a strand of blonde hair away from C.C.'s face. "I got in the fight with those swine because they were making vulgar comments about...you, and I tried to shut them up." The two stared at one another for a moment then at their feet. Niles grabbed C.C.'s hands without breaking eye contact.

"Oh," was the only response C.C. could emitt. "Thank you, that was...uh...chilvarious." Instinctively, she put her head on the side of Nile's neck. They leaned in for a gentle, fearful kiss. Quickly, they pulled away. It was not their first kiss, but it was their only kiss that was not an accident or a build-up of sexual tension after drinking and insults.

C.C.'s lips crushed against Niles's. Her arm wrapped around his shoulders. Nile's arm wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to his chest. C.C's slightly parted lips allowed enterance for Niles's tongue. Their tongues danced around one another until they pulled away from each other. C.C's arms were wrapped around his neck and her head was resting on his chest. Niles suspect she would try to distance herself from him, but she didn't move. _But she is frequently kind_ in her own defensive manner. The C.C. in his arms was not one he was familiar with, and he did not how to react.

He pulled away from the woman. He lightly kissed her forehead and examined her. Despite her puffy red eyes, bare feet, and dissheveled clothing, Niles thought she looked radiant. "Goodnight, Miss Babcock," he said softly before he left her alone to go to his makeshift bed on the couch.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So this is the last chapter for this story. Mega-thanks for all the reviews and story favorites and whatnot. **

The following morning, the two had barely exchanged a word between them. Unfortunately for Niles, C.C. was in an incredibly foul mood. He tried to clear his mind by taking a hot, steamy shower, but as he started to wash his body, the water became freezing cold. He released a loud scream of anguish which was followed by a familiar husky laugh from the kitchen. He wrapped a soft white towel around his waist and stormed out of the bathroom to see C.C. drinking tea and petting her pomeranian's head.

"Have a nice shower?" C.C. asked bittersweetly as she put Chester on the floor. She bit her lip to keep from grinning as she examined Niles's chest. Using all the hot water by taking a shower before him and doing the dishes was a subtle yet ingenious plan.

"Oh, it was lovely," Niles replied sarcastically. He grinned and said, "I finally found the source of your powers." He left the room to put on the clothes he wore yesterday. As he pulled on his grey pants, he wondered what was wrong with Miss Babcock. He was used to zingers and barbs, but she was colder in her demeanor and almost angry. He buttoned up his white button-down shirt. He quickly put the tie around his neck. He walked back out to the kitchen only to see her continue to drink her tea.

C.C. looked up at the butler. She stood up and purred, "Let me fix that for you." At first, Niles couldn't figure out what she was referencing, but he knew what she meant when he felt the tie tighten against his throat. It was always one of Niles's fantasies to come out of her shower and have her help him with his tie, _and she is suddenly cruel._ He began to question whether he was dreaming or not. He felt the tie loosen, and he wished the blonde wasn't angry with him so all of his dreams would come true.

"Let's get to work," C.C. mumbled almost inaudibly. Niles nodded and followed the woman out of her penthouse apartment. Both of them were excited to get to work, because the awkward tension in the car was almost unbearable.

"Hello, hello," C.C.'s voice rang as Niles and she entered the mansion. Fran and Val were sitting on the couch and watching their every move. "Where's Maxwell?" C.C. asked as if everything was perfectly normal to Fran.

Val chimed, "In the office, Miss Babcock." C.C. went straight to work as Fran gave her best friend an evil glare. The brunette with big hair and shimmering tight clothes wanted to get details about her and Niles's night.

"So Niles," Fran asked following him into the kitchen, "What happened between you and Miss Babcock?"

Although Fran was not an ideal secret keeper, Niles needed to discuss with someone about the previous night's events. "We went out to dinner. I got in a fight so she took me home to treat my wounds. We ended up fighting then we kissed," he said nervously.

Fran's jaw dropped. She could not believe any of what he said was true. "Were ya' that bad that she's in such a bad mood?" she asked curiously. She rested her elbows on the counter as her brain began imagining Miss Babcock and Niles in the heat of the moment. She shuddered as the mental image scarred her more than anything else.

"Well, the kiss was rather passionate, and I left her afterwards," Niles admitted shamefully. He had never thought about why he stopped after the kiss. Of course, he wanted her, and they could have explored their feelings more; however, he did not want to rush anything with her.

"Oy," Fran replied shaking her head. She took a large bite out her blueberry muffin. "No wonder she's mad at ya', scarecrow," she said as she tried to think of a plan to reconcile Miss Babcock and Niles, but she did not want to feel the Ice Queen's wrath.

"What did I do wrong?" he asked as he began to put dishes in the dishwasher.

"Well," Fran said feeling that her expertise was needed, "She probably feels hurt and confused. Besides you went from hot to cold, so she may feel unwanted." For once, Fran could sympathize with how C.C. felt. She knew how hurt she was when Maxwell had taken back "the thing." Besides, Miss Babcock was not getting any younger or getting more dates.

"So what do I do?" Niles asked as he began to get worried by the Fine-Death-Eye.

"_She can do as she pleases_," Fran replied almost viciously. She stormed out of the kitchen leaving Niles more confused than before. The butler went to his room and changed into a clean white button-down shirt, khaki pants, and a black cardigan sweater. He put on a tie then went downstairs to begin vaccuuming the mansion. He secretly prayed as he vaccuumed the dining room that Fran had not told Maxwell about what happened.

He heard his boss bellow, "Niles!"

Niles sighed and muttered, "Great." He walked to the office and nervously opened it. "Yes sir," he asked dutifully releasing a sigh of relief when he noticed C.C. was not in the office.

"Can you get my suit from the dry cleaners?" Maxwell Sheffield looking up from C.C.'s notepad that had extensive notes written in red ink about the actors who auditioned. His brown eyes softened as he looked at his oldest friend. He took off his glasses and set them on the desk.

"Anything else, sir?" Niles asked as he wondered why his boss's business partner had disappeared.

"Well," Maxwell Sheffield began, "I would like to know what happened between you and C.C. She's more irritable than usual, and I can only assume it was something you did." Niles grimaced as he thought of the Bitch of Broadway being in a worse mood than usual. He could only imagine her releasing her rage on an innocent theatre agent or choreographer.

Niles asked worriedly, " Where is the witch anyways?"

Maxwell replied nonchalantly, "At the theatre, delivering some contracts." He looked at his old friend and shook his head. "Niles, what happened between you and Miss Babcock?" Niles explained everything to his boss. Maxwell was a man that knew the dynamic between Niles and C.C. better than anyone else. Surely, the producer could provide useful advice. His boss tapped the desk and stood up placing his right hand on Niles's shoulder. "You know, old chap," Maxwell said endearingly, "I think you should just tell her how you feel."

Niles raised an eyebrow in disbelief and asked, "But sir, wouldn't she think I'm lying?"

"Maybe," Maxwell answered, "_But she's nobody's fool._ She will figure it out on day, and you might as well not lead her on."

Niles nodded and replied, "Thank you sir." He left the room to fetch Mr. Sheffield's dry cleaning. He saw C.C. hanging up her black coat in the coat closet. He gulped as he looked at the woman wearing a grey tailored jacket that matched her grey dress pants. She wore a navy blue blouse underneath, and Niles felt the need to apologize to her, but the words wouldn't come.

"Are your eyes stuck, Merry Maid?" She growled at Niles as she passed him to get to the office. He wanted to strangle him. She could have at least given him some time to respond, but that was not going to happen today. He began dusting the furniture as he pondered how he was going to approach the situation with Miss Babcock.

Meanwhile in the office, C.C. and Maxwell were going through notes and portraits of the actors. "What about him?" Maxwell asked as C.C. leaned over his shoulder.

"What part of he has no passion do you not understand?" She snapped shaking her head. She began pacing around the room as they discussed possibilities for the cast. She disapproved of most of the suggestions, but she was determined only to use the best of the best.

"What about Andrew as the lead?" Maxwell asked.

C.C. let out a groan. She wondered why he was so determined to have him in the show. "He's good," she admitted, "but none of the girls have any chemistry with him." She could not imagine a great actor not have a spark with the female being a great romance broadway play. They decided to use him as the lead as long as Maxwell could find a famous singer or actress that harmonized well with him. Then Fran entered the room and took her seat on the edge of the large oak desk.

"Honey," she said as her nasally voice filled the air, "Lunch is ready. Would you like to eat it with the family in the dining room?"

Maxwell replied, "I would love to, darling." He turned his attention to his business partner and asked, "Would you care to join us, C.C.?"

"No thank you," She replied as she pretended to have some business to attend to. Maxwell nor Nanny Fine had come back in at least half an hour later, but a small knock on the door got her attention. Niles opened the door even though she never answered the knock.

Niles reminded himself that _she can't be convicted_. It wasn't completely her fault that she was angry at the butler. "Mrs. and Mr. Sheffield have stepped out with the children for the afternoon," he said watching C.C. scowl, "I'd figure I would inform you, Miss Babcock."

"Figures," She grumbled standing up. She crossed her arms against her chest. With her emotions running on high, Maxwell and whatever he did with his wife almost did not register with C.C. Babcock.

"Miss Babcock," Niles said pausing, "C.C, can we talk?" He noticed the features in her face harden. Her eyes closed as she took a deep breath.

"Sure," she spat, "Let's talk and do nothing about it. Even better, we could act on our emotions then we could shut it down before anything ever happens." By this point, she was screaming at the butler. It had never been more obvious that she wanted to be together. She began nervously pacing around the room. She could feel her barriers shatter around her, and she was fine with that. Just because Niles was afraid of feeling anything, it did not mean she had to. She needed to try something or anything to make him understand.

_She's earned her degree_ of anger Niles reminded himself. He needed to say something. "I didn't know you wanted to..." he said soothingly.

C.C. screamed, "To try! We aren't getting any younger, and we've been denying this...thing for years!" She faced him trying to hold herself together.

Niles was left speechless. She was right, and he wished he had come to the same realization sooner. He watched the lady storm out of the office. The man followed her and grabbed her arm. He mustered up his courage and replied, "Goodness, woman, will you stop?"

"Listen, Bell boy," she snarled, "I don't have time for your mind games."

Niles took a deep breath. She had opened up to him, and he knew that took a lot out of her. If she thought he was going to reject her, she would gather her defenses. Niles took a deep breath and told himself _and the most she will do is throw shadows at you._ "You're right," he said refusing to let go of her arm.

"I said stop playing mind games!" She yelled. Her icy blue eyes met his warm blue eyes. She tried to pull away but with no took her other hand and pulled her into a hug. She looked at the man as if she wanted him to go on. "You're absoloutely right," he admitted, "We will never know if we never try. I would love to build a beautiful relationship with you."

C.C.'s lips formed into a smile. Nile's mouth crashed onto the woman's. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to his chest. One of C.C.'s arms was draped around her neck and her other hand rested on his chest.

"I love you, brunette," Niles said fondly as he kissed C.C. lightly on the lips.

"I love you too, bellboy," C.C. said naturally. She was surprised by the ease of the words. She pulled Niles into the office to express her new found love more appropriately.

_But she's always a woman to me_

The End


End file.
